


When Did You Realize You Knew?

by Dikhotomia



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Hubert ruins the moment, I'm running out of tag ideas this might be a problem, Reading Aloud, mild gay panic eldegard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "They should get up, Edelgard thinks, her attention flickering to the storm outside the window. They should get up, but the weather will keep everyone indoors, will allow them some peace from people and meetings and endless piles of paperwork.They should get up, but Edelgard allows them this. It has been months since they last were able to laze in bed for the morning."ORRainy day reminiscence.





	When Did You Realize You Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to fall behind but life threw me a curve-ball so here I am. I used all the prompts today, crush, cake and novel.
> 
> also it's shorter than the others but I hit a natural ending point and wasn't about to force more.

"Do you remember?" Byleth's voice is a low murmur beside her, fingers tracing the scars that ring her bicep. She looks up from the novel propped against her thighs, eyes sliding from the words on the page to the woman who lays beside her. 

"You'll have to be more specific," she says, forced to speak above the thunder that rolls through the windowpanes and stonework of the castle, the hiss of rain against the glass becoming that much more insistent with it. "There's a lot of things I remember and a lot I wish I could." She doesn't elaborate, and from the quiet look Byleth gives her there's no need to, the path of her fingers diverting from her bicep to her jaw, touch ever gentle.

"This is an easy one." Byleth withdraws as she speaks, sitting up and resting her back against the headboard. 

_They should get up_, Edelgard thinks, her attention flickering to the storm outside the window. They should get up, but the weather will keep everyone indoors, will allow them some peace from people and meetings and endless piles of paperwork. 

They should get up, but Edelgard allows them this. It has been months since they last were able to laze in bed for the morning.

"Do you remember when it was you first realized you had feelings for me?" Her smile is one of mischief when Edelgard's gaze cuts back to her, eyes wide in surprise and cheeks warm. It wasn't a question she had expected, but she certainly has an answer for it. 

(_Dorothea sits across from her at the table, hands curled around a cup of tea as they wait for the lunch line to die down more, people curved around the wall of the dining hall all lost in their own conversations. _

_"Edie." The sound of her nickname brings her attention back from it's scan of the hall, the fingers she hadn't realized where tapping against the table stilling. She hums a note in question, dread settling low at the way the former opera singer smiles at her. _

_It's almost wicked._

_"Do you have a crush on the Professor?"_

_She thinks her mind may have stopped, what with how every thought she has flees in an instant, leaving her blank and staring and painfully aware the heat creeping across her face is from very real embarrassment. She stammers, annoyed with herself for being unable to spit out the denial she thinks should come easy. She absolutely doesn't, she has no time for such things --_

_"Do I--no! Of course I don't!" She snaps, sounding too defensive even to her own ears._

_Dorothea, of course, doesn't buy it. "Sure Edie, It's fine. I won't tell."_

_Edelgard wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole._)

"Dorothea quite readily made me realize that perhaps my interest in you had become more than just that," she explains, tapping her index finger against the edge of her book.

"I think it was during the month of the Red Wolf Moon...we were still at the academy." It had made her pay closer attention to things she had been ignoring and made it that much harder for her to function.

At the time she had secretly hated Dorothea a little for it.

"That long, huh? For me, it was around the time you took me to your coronation. I got to see a side of you I hadn't before...and it made me realize that I'd stand by you no matter what." Byleth's gaze is distant, focused on the window but not seeing. She knows then that the other woman had gone somewhere else, living one of the countless days in their history together. 

"Byleth," she murmurs, bringing her back, watching the way the distant look in her eyes sharpens and dips back to focus on her. "You're thinking too much again."

"Sorry," she says with a laugh that's little more than a sigh, shifting to lay her head against her shoulder. "Read to me?" She let's the topic change go without question, easing the set of her body and turning her attention back to her book. 

She reads, giving a voice to the tale of heroes the novel tells. Of their triumphs, their struggles, their losses and their love and everything else in between. She reads until there's a knock at the door and she goes silent, looking up.

"Yes?" She calls, feeling as beside her Byleth sits up.

"Lady Edelgard, it's nearly noon," Hubert's voice carries from the other side of the door. "Are you well?"

Quietly she exchanges a look with Byleth, nearly laughing at the expression on the other's face. "I'm fine," she replies, shutting her book. "Just got involved in my reading." She leaves it on the nightstand beside the bed, getting up to finally get ready for the day.

"I'll have someone prepare lunch," Hubert comments as Edelgard pulls open the door to look at him, fingers tangled in her hair.

"Cake," she says, and behind her Byleth snorts.

"Cake, my lady?"

"Yes."

She shuts the door before he can protest.


End file.
